Me!
During the song, June looks cool in a black midriff and sunglasses Lyrics June: I promise that you'll never find another like me I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Henry: I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) June: And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name Henry: I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) Both: ‘Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Henry: I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Both: Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh June: You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you Both: And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Henry: Hey, kids! June: Spelling is fun! Both: Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" June: Strike the band up, one, two, three both: I promise that you'll never find another like me Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" Henry: And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" both: I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-e (yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (and I want ya, baby) I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me) Baby, that's the fun of me (baby, that's the fun of me) Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (oh) You're the only one of you (oh) Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Girl, there ain't no I in "team" (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) But you know there is a "me" I'm the only one of me (Oh-oh) Baby, that's the fun of me (Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Strike the band up, one, two, three You can't spell "awesome" without "me" You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e